Namikaze AntiSkullGirl Nox Nyctores Peacock
by Element-OverLord
Summary: Synopsis:At The Age Of 10 Naruto Uzumaki Vanishes From Konoha. 2 Years Later A Portal Outside Of Konoha That Leads To An Old Cathedral Is Found. Is There A Connection?. Naruto/MALE Peacock X SMALL Harem:Marie,Umbrella & PainWheel. SLIGHT A.U. & Bashing. Bits Of Yuri. Sample:Curse you Kyubi and your crappy promises!. When I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you,DATTEBAYO!.
1. 0: Past, Present & Future

**Namikaze Anti-SkullGirl Nox Nyctores:Peacock**

**CrossOver/X-Over:**_Naruto,BlazBlue & SkullGirls._

**Synopsis:_At The Age Of 11 Naruto Uzumaki Vanishes From Konoha. 2 Years Later A Portal Outside Of Konoha That Leads To An Old Cathedral Is Found. Is There A Connection?. Naruto/MALE Peacock X SMALL Harem:Marie,Umbrella & PainWheel. SLIGHT A.U. & Bashing. Bits Of Yuri._**

**TimeSet:**Before Sasuke's Retrieval Mission,After SkullGirls & During BlazBlue:Continuum Shift EXTEND.

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. SkullGirls Is Of Konami. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works.**

**Prolouge/Chapter 0:**Past,Present & Future

_"Listen to my story;this may be my last chance:_

_Long ago I was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. I lived in Konohagure No Sato (The Village Hidden In The Leaves),on Hi No Kuni (The Land of Fire) for my short life there. Ever since the day I was born I had always been hated,treated less then the dirts beneath the feet of the villagers and the council. Hiruzen Sarutobi,The Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire-Shadow),The Holder Of The Saru (Monkey) Contract,The Profesor,The Nidaime Kami No Shinobi (Second God Of Ninjas) & Head Of The Sarutobi Clan was one of the FEW that liked me and enrolled me in The Shinobi Academy in the hopes I would learn to protect myself,but that didn't work out very well. I failed The Genin Exam twice due to the fact NONE of the "Teachers" would teach me anything and deliberately taught me the WRONG way to do things. When the time came to take the exam again The Council had passed a new "Law",it stated that any student that failed the exam 3 times wouldn't be allowed to become a Ninja of the village. My new teacher Iruka Umino was the ONLY one that taught me anything,but it was far too late. I failed the exam because I had far too much chakra to perform the normal Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique). Shortly afterward,I watched all the parents praise their children for passing the test I was approached by Mizuki Toujo,another teacher at the academy. He told me of a secret test and if I passed I would become a Genin._

_However it turned out to be a lie. I was tricked into stealing The Scroll Of Forbidden Techniques thinking I would finally become a ninja but I found out the truth. Mizuki-Teme (Bastard) told me the truth about why everyone hated me,I had the Kyubi No Youko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox),The Most Powerful Of The 9 Bijus (Tailed Beasts) that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village 10 years ago sealed inside me. I was overcome with grief but Iruka told me that I wasn't the fox,just "It's" jailer. Out of rage I manage to used the Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) that I mastered from the scroll,defeated Mizuki and became a Genin by order of the Hokage for capturing a traitor. I was put on a team with the 2 Top Students in the class;Sakura Haruno,The Year's Kunoichi,Heir Of The Civilan Haruno Clan as Local Banshee and Sasuke Uchiha,The Year's Rookie & Shinobi,The "Last & Loyal" Member Of The Uchiha Clan & aslo The DuckAss Emo King with our teacher being Kakashi Hatake,the "Copy Cat Ninja" or Sharingan No Kakashi (Kakashi Of The Sharingan) & A/S-Class Pervert. I thought I would FINALLY get SOME respect but my treatment just got WORSE. My "Team-mates" treated me like shit cause I was for them a "Baka" (Idiot) & "Dobe" (Stupid) as my "Teacher" was no better. On my first C/A-Ranked Mission we encountered both Zabuza Momoichi,The Kiri No Akuma (Demon Of The Mist) as 1 Of The Kiri's Shinobi Gatana No Shi (Mist's 7 SwordMaster Shinobi) and Haku,The Fake Anbu & 1 Of The Last Members Of The Hyoton Clan (Ice Clan) from Kirigakure No Sato (The Village Hidden In The Mist);I managed to save Kakashi from being killed by Zabuza with an reclutant Sasuke only for the scarecrow bastard to give ALL the credit to the Uchiha in the "Official Report". Both Zabuza and Haku sadly got killed later but not before they taught me an "Important" lesson on being a shinobi;That I would NEVER be anything BUT A TOOL for others to use AND abuse for THEIR own selfish gains._

_Afterward it was The Chunin Exams. The Hatake tricked us into entering,making us think it was our idea. YET,It was all a "Plot" to show off Sasuke though...AGAIN,we made it through the 1st exam and the 2nd with great difficulty because of metting Orochimaru,The Hebi-Sennin (Snake Sage),1 Of The Sannin (3 Great Ninja),An Gayish-Pedophile and The "Former" Student Of Sarutobi. Then,on the 3rd exam,I defeat one of my fellow classmates,Kiba Inuzuka,The Heir of the Inuzuka Clan & Local Mutty-C/B-Class Pervert and aslo advanced to the finals. I went to Kakashi for training but he brushed me off,claiming he had to train Sasuke instead and it was only a fluke I made it to the finals. I ditched the jonin he gotten to babysit me and later found Jiraiya,The Ero Gama-Sennin (Perverted Toad Sage),another "Former" studend of Sarutobi & 1 of the Sannin. He taught me to walk on water & The Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique). Later on he tried to teach me to "Harness" the Kyubi's "Chakra" and that's when I lost it. I yelled at him that I would NEVER use the Biju's Power,I would NEVER be a TOOL for the village that hates me & being USED to destroy others. But he forced me to use it,by knocking me into a ravine. I met the Kyubi,then I founded 2 things:1)The beast wasn't a evil one,it's just that a member of the Emo's clan forced the kitsune into attacking Konoha & 2)That the beast IS A GIRL!. Heh,I founded it ironic that the beast that almost destroyed the "Most Powerful" of the Elemental Nations was a WOMAN,I wonder how the sexists might take it. Anyway,she then told me this would be the ONLY time she ever allow me to use her Youkai (Demon Energy) and next time I would have to take it myself. I manage to summoned the Chief Toad Gamabunta,beat his test and then I maked him punch Jiraiya right in the face for throwing me. Later,I went to the finals and beaten Neji Hyuga,The "Prodigy" Of The Hyuga Clan,1 of the most powerful genin in the village & an Fate-Loving Bitch. The village was later attacked by Orochimaru. I went off to save Sasuke who was dumb enough to follow and attack Subaku No Gaara (Gaara Of The Sand),The "Son" of the Yondaime Kazekage (Fourth Wind-Shadow),The Jinchuriki Of The Shukaku/Ichibi No Tanuki (One Tailed Raccon) & The "Weapon" Of Sunagakure No Sato (The Village Hidden In The Sand). I saved him and Sakura and defeated Gaara as making him realize where the "True" strengh comes from the Love...but the credit was once again given to that darn Uchiha who did nothing at all._

_I then was approached by Jiraiya,the Ero-Teme;he wanted to seek out Tsunade Senju,The Namekuji Sennin (The Slug Sage),The GrandDaughter Of The Shodaime Hokage (First Fire-Shadow),Harishama Senju & 1 Of The Sannin,to become the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire-Shadow) to replace Jiji (Old Man/Grandpa),who had died in the battle agaisnt Orochimaru. I didn't know at the time though,that Jiraiya tricked me by promising to "Give" me a new jutsu named the Rasengan (Spiral Orb). He didn't EVEN "Teach" me that though;he showed me how to do it once and left me to fend for myself. I was so angry when he left me alone in a hotel to go to flirt with women that I got pulled into my Mind-Scape and talked to Kyubi,or Kurama,as how she said that the name was gived to her by the Rikudou-Sennin (Sage Of The 6 Paths),The Creator Of All Jutsus,The Founder Of The Ninjas,The 1st Jinchuriki & The Original Holder Of The Ri'nnegan (Samsara Eye) himself. She told me that she was sick of my treatment,that EVEN demons would NEVER,BUT EVER go so "Low" as to treat ALL childrens like this. She had a solution but it required a price,I would have to die in the physical sense. My body would die but my spirit would be transported somewhere else,I would have all my memories and abilities I had before but a different body instead. I refused,I didn't want to run away and be seen as a coward...and that was my undoing. Shortly afterward I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha,The Masacrer of the Uchiha Clan,A "Former" ANBU named Karasu (Crow),which helped me when I was a children,The Prodigy Of The Uchiha Clan & Sasuke's older brother alongside Kisame Hoshikage,The Kiri No Monsutā (The Monster Of The Mist) & another member of The Kiri's Shinobi Gatana No Shu. He and his group,The Akatsuki (Red Moon) wanted to rip Kurama out of me for some reason. Then the assholes of Jiraiya & Sasuke,who was PWNED & OWNED by Itachi to me & Kyubi's secret amusement,arrived in "Time" to "Save" me but the "Damage" had been done:I realized I was in a "Hopeless" situation. I was stuck in a village where I couldn't get the training to protect myself & that hated my guts,my ONLY "Teacher" wanted me to use Kurama's Youkai to become a "Demonic Weapon" that would be "LOYAL" to the village & then "IT" had to die in an "Accident" and finally putting the Biju in another children,possibly one of my offspring and thus,repeating the "Cycle",and aslo I had an organization of the most dangerous shinobi on the planet after me that was controlled by,to where I know thanks to the Ero-Teme talked with Itachi who was in reality a double-agent/spy for him while I hearded in secret,the same bastard who provoced Kurama's Attack into the village and aslo wanted to kill me by removing the beast._

_I decided to take the Kurama's offer but not yet,I had to get away from that Ero-Baka and Tsunade,who I recently convince to become the Godaime,in case they tried to stop me. Under the vixen's orders I went to a strange cave hidden under the Hokage's Monuments,there was the room the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire-Shadow),Minato Namikaze & The Kirooi Senkuu (The Yellow Flash) had used to prepare the seal he used to seal Kurama inside me. The inside of the cave was covered in seals;they would keep the shinobi in Konoha from reacting to the Biju's Youkai once my body 'died'. I allowed the vixen to use her Akuma HiJutsu (Demon Forbideen Technique) and transport my soul and the Kitsune somewhere else;A world called Canopy._

_There Kurama told me we would most likely never meet again;Her soul would remain on the "Higher Plane" and go to became a part of something called "The Azure" while my soul would go to the "Canopy Kingdom" to be with other humans. I really wasn't aware of what happened after that though...it was like sleeping. When I woke up I was in a dark room that was a stranger to me. It was a run down room with a cardboard like bed and sheets that were probably made of paper. Then I was greeted by a cute girl named Marie Bloody who called me,from what I remember,Patrick._

_Then I founded out that I was on a slave cautivity that was for war orphans that we're used as slaves for a group named "Medici Mafia". I got furious at that,yet I resigned myself from killing those bastards cause of Marie's pleads. After some time we managed on making friends with 2 peoples that were;Filia,a girl that reminded me of myself,only that withour being a loud-mouth as more smart & Carol,a somewhat shy yet happy go on girl,they were lucky by being solded to an orphanate where they got shorty adopted afterwards. Then 1 day,I founded out a way to escape from the mafia,but sadly only 1 of us could make it,so I managed to make Marie get away before they founded me._

_Needless to say,they weren't pleased at all,my body was gruesomely mutilated by those slave-traders & my mind was nearly crushed,somewhat,by the bastards,but if I was going to die then I would die with an smirk to piss them off. After some time I awakened with feeling diferent,then I founded out that I was rescued by Dr. Avian's Anti-SkullGirls Labs,and rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry:Which we're the Argus System that augmented my body and the Avery Unit which gave me access to unprecedented weaponry._

_Alas,they couldn't do anything for the 'corrupted' part of my mind:The 'damaged' psyche I had and my abiding love of cartoons shaped the new "toys" into a terrifying gang of cronies,who I have no qualms using to paint the town red...with blood and aslo I changed my name to 'Peacock'._

_Then one day,'IT' happened:I,alongside my 'Toys' Avery,George,Boxcar,Tim' & Lenny were sended to defeat the SkullGirl,who was causing chaos & mayhem on the Canopy Kingdom...specially The Medici Mafia which gladed me yet I had to make a work,while aslo fighting agaisnt Felia,who was amnesic & had a parasite on her head named Samson,an experiment of Lab. Zero named "Painwheel",which I discovered was Carol,a Medici chick named Cerebella,who had a strange thing on her head named "Vice-Versa" which had a force that reminded me of Tsunade,a theif named Ms. Nadia Fortune,who thanks to something named the "Life Gem" was somewhat "inmortal",The 2 Princess Parasoul & Umbrella,from which their mother was the previous SkullGirl & the minor who had an shockingly strong connection with the SkullHeart as aslo a crush on myself,heh and finally Squigly,an undead opera singer with the mouth covered who was revived by the Leviathan Virus,which is a rather troublesome snake parasit. And then to my surprise,shock,horror & sorrow I discovered that the SkullGirl was my old friend Marie,who sawed me then ran away,and before I was able to do something,I had a call from the Old Man Avian,who tolded me that Lab. Zero betrayed us. I went determinated to help the doc. but when I arrive it was too late,the lab. was destroyed & we founded the old man was barely alive,then he tolded me to save everyone from the threath of both Brain Drain & the SkullHeart,to which I obeyed to the man I WILL ALWAYS think of a TRUE FATHER._

_After burrying him,I went into a pissed-off mod and I traveled to the Grand Cathedral where I meeted with both the Nurse Valentine,the only survivor of the Last Hope,a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of...Marie,the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research & Double,whose origins are a complete mystery. Seemingly without a will or motive of its own,this formless monster aids the current Skullgirl...which now is Marie. Aslo she is capable of transforming its nightmarish form into that of any person,but often appears as a smiling nun. Then I exiged on to why they had killed the old doc. yet I wasn't truly answered so I decided to fight agaisnt them,after a while where I managed to defeat Valentine but Double was STILL an annoyance,I was saved by Filia,"Painwheel"...or better say Carol,Ms. Fortune,Cerebella,Squigly,Parasoul,Umbrella & surprisingly Black Dhalia,since each one had come for diferent yet similar reasons. _

_Then after FINALLY beating Double,I went to the basement where I met with Marie,who tolded me that she became the SkullGirl so that she would be able to get revenge into the Medici Mafia for what they did,I tried to reason with her into leaving that accuresed skull since revenge NEVER,BUT EVER leads to something good...althrough the idea of getting justice into the mafia wasn't half bad,but besides the point,I aslo tolded her that I was created to defeat her so I didn't wanted to fight my old friend/sister/crush & that because of the "heart" she would one day be worse that them...but sadly,she tolded me that it was too late to remove the SkullHeart,so I wished that she could at least survive the aftermatch. Then the other girls arrived and after a battle worth of,at least in my opinion,Kage level,and with the surprising help of Valentine & Double,we managed to defeat Marie as the SkullHeart appeared and tolded us that,since it was an 'special' ocassion,we would get 3 wishes in place of 1. And after colsunting between us we've decided to say the 3 wishes that we're:1)That everyone of us,specially Carol,would have a chance to a normal life,yet we would STILL have our powers. 2)That Marie would revive,but aslo with an chance to a normal life,yet she would STILL have her powers of a SkullGirls. & 3)That the SkullHeart should not be revived again nor it would choose a new SkullGirl to make chaos EVER AGAIN. And we did that last wish,literally by destroying the Heart,who said that this wasn't over. Hel,like if I CARE for some of it's bullshit._

_Then me & the other we're acloknegwed as heroes for destroying the SkullHeart and the people of Canopy celebrated our victory and I was a little worried that Double might get furious at destroying the SkullHeart,but I was surprised when she said that her "Bosses" had denominated the Skull USELESS._

_I'm not sure what happened after that though,I think I fell asleep and awakened to find old team-mates from Konoha hovering over me. I don't know what will happen next-!...Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga...but It can't be!. The ritual should have made it impossible to follow me here from Konoha!...Curse you Kyubi and your crappy promises!. When I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you,DATTEBAYO!. (BELIEVE IT!)"_**  
**


	2. I: Returned Past On Annoying Time-Loops

**Namikaze Anti-SkullGirl Nox Nyctores Peacock**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, BlazBlue & SkullGirls.

**Synopsis:** _**At The Age Of 11 Naruto Uzumaki Vanishes From Konoha. 2 Years Later A Portal Outside Of Konoha That Leads To An Old Cathedral Is Found. Is There A Connection?. SLIGHT AU, Gender-Bending & SOME Bashing. Bits Of Yuri.**_

**Pairing(s):** -Naruto/MALE Peacock X Harem: Bloody Marie, Umbrella & PainWheel.

-Ragna X Harem: Noel, Nu & Tsubaki.

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. SkullGirls Is Of Konami. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works.**

**Chapter 1/I:** Returned Past On Annoying Time-Loops

**|Konoha: Hokage's Tower|**

"3 years...Had that much time really passed?" Tsunade stood in her office of the Hokage tower, looking over the village she had governed over for the past 3 years. She was remembering that day, the day that he, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, vanished. Jiraiya and the little blond had managed to convince her to become Hokage by mastering the Rasengan in 1 week.

But after the night they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto disappeared, leaving behind the necklace he won in their bet and his headband. Teams of chunins, jounins, ANBU's, and hell, even some of ROOT shinobis too were sent out to find him...but nothing was ever found. The civilian, shinobies and even some of the members of the clan councils, who had always hated Naruto, were furious, moving instantly to declare him a traitor and have him placed in the bingo book as an SS-Rank threat. However, with the numerous rumors of the group Akatsuki floating around he was declared MIA and possibly kidnapped instead, and perhaps killed. Since his disappearance many things had changed in the village.

2 weeks after he vanished, his 'team mate' Sasuke Uchiha fled the village with the help of Orochimaru's Sound Four. He was nearly captured but thanks to the traitor Kabuto Yakushi and the now deceased Kimimaro Kaguya, last known wielder of the Shikotsumyaku (Bone Pulse) he managed to escape past the border and made it safely to the snake sannin. The councils refused to declare him a missing ninja on the 'sole' count of Orochimaru's curse seal was 'affecting' his mental state. The clan councils, and yes even those that had loathed Naruto, were very angry with them but could not do a thing since it would surely cause a civil war. Several of the other Jinchurikies, which were of the Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Sanbi, had been captured by the Akatsuki but they were still missing the other 5 in order to complete their goal. They had gone underground for the past few years, most likely searching the Naruto in order to obtain the Kyubi No Yokou. But luckily, the Akatsuki had also lost 3 of their members which were AkaSuna No Sasori (Sasori Of The Red Sands), Maddo Bonba No Deidara (Deidara The Mad Bomber) and Kazuzu The 5 Hato Masuku No Donyoku (Kazuzu The Greedy Of The 5 Hearts).

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga had become her newest apprentices and Chunins. Neji had become a Jounin. Tenten, Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino had become Chunin. Kurenai was on leave due to pregnancy, Kakashi retired from being a sensei, again. Anko took a team for once, Asuma returned to be a member of the 12 Royal Daimyo's Guards, and Jiraiya continued to run his spy network in hopes of finding Naruto. However the major thing being changed were the search for Naruto. While searching through Sarutobi's things she discovered a journal detailing observations of Naruto during his childhood. She freaked out when she read Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two most powerful shinobi in the village during the last Great War. Somehow the information was leaked to the shinobi and clan councils and they became infuriated by this. They had all been told by Sarutobi that Minato's son had died in the Kyuubi attack and that they couldn't find the body. With Minato and Kushina's wills stated that Naruto was too be raised by Hiashi Hyuga, or Tsume Inuzuka, as he and Minato were close friends and former team mates just as Tsume and Kushina; Now the need to find Naruto became more serious, they couldn't allow the son of Konoha's Yellow flash and Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero be trained by their enemies and become a weapon to use against them.

But the last straw for Tsunade was to find out that Kushina had survived the Kyubi's Attack, and had even the nerve of taking Naruto's twin sister, Katsumi with her to train her to one day 'avenge her husband's and son's death's'. SERIOUSLY, THE NERVE OF HER! And it was like that...until she founded out that the seal used to seal Kyubi in him was the Shiki Fuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) and NOT a defective container seal as she was told by Sarutobi's old rival, Shimura Danzo, needless to say, the widow of the Yondaime didn't showed mercy to him, and after an all-out battle in which Danzo revealed an abomination of arm with Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye) and Mokuton (Wood Style) in it, which Kushina managed to cut then burn, she beheaded the traitorous elder. And after Inoichi saw his mind, it was revealed the truth of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre and that Uchiha Mikoto was alive, but in a deep coma. And for the finale, the ROOT shinobies, upon seeing Danzo defeated...they proclaimed Kushina as their new leader, so she decided to use ROOT to help Konoha and to find her son to plead for his forgiveness, hell, she went as far to actually put a marriage contract between her two childrens.

Currently Tsunade had just finished going over another mountain of paperwork when Sakura burst into her office. "Tsunade-Shishou! (Sensei!) Anbu squad #13 has reported something unusual just outside the village walls!" she voiced.

"Well? What is it? Tell me already!" She snapped, slightly ticked that her alone time had been interrupted...again...so that meaned more paperwork...!

"The team discovered a cave underneath the Hokage Monuments and what seems like some kind of stone archway that is generating a portal!" Sakura reported.

"...A portal?" Tsunade questions. _(Could it be...?)_ "Find Kakashi, Neji, Katsumi, Sai and Hinata. Tell them to go investigate. Report back to me with ANY findings! And tell Kakashi that if he DOESN'T appear on TIME, I'LL PERSONALLY BURN ALL OF HIS ICHA-ICHA ALONGSIDE KUSHINA!" She ordered, making the girl salute and leave.

Tsunade sighed. "Finally, now time for my lovely sake..." she smiled as she reached under desk and pulled out a bottle.

She is suddenly interrupted when Shizune burst into her office, cursing about skipping paperwork again...

"Aw dammit."

**|SOME Time Later|**

A few minutes, everyone, EVEN Kakashi, assembled at the cave entrance with Katsumi on the lead as they approached the gate. There was a carved stone in the cave; strange ruins in an ancient language lined it and glowed with unnatural light. They were currently trying to decide how to investigate without causing any risk to themselves.

"Maybe someone should send in a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and have it attempt to return after checking the surrounding area on the other side." Recommended Neji.

"Sounds right." Kakashi agrees and did the hand signs alongside Katsumi.

A clone of both the Yondaime's daughter and student respectively appeared and entered the portal seconds later. They waited in silence for it to return, and some minutes later the clones returned with smiles on their faces. "It's perfectly safe, there are some strange creatures nearby but they didn't attack unless I got really close." Clone-Kakashi said before dispelling alongside Clone-Katsumi. "Alright, let's go but stay alert." Kakashi voiced as they entered the portal, not knowing just where they were going to end up.

**|Capony Kingdom Ruins: Grand Cathedral Hall|**

In a flash of light, the Konoha shinobi appeared and began to search in the surrounding area. They were on top of what looked liked a giant broken tower; strange white tiger like animals were roaming around but seemed to be avoiding them. High in the sky was the moon. However it was what in the center of the room that caught their attention: 9 Statues of platinum stood, all appeared in some kind of fighting stance; An schoolgirl who possesses a...parasite on her head as it were hair, an circus performer who possesses a...Weapon...Hat...which possesses powerful muscles, an undead opera singer, an military dressed princess, an cat-woman looked if she had been chopped in various pieces but still alive, an girl with hospital gown with a hockey mask and a giant wheel on her back, an nurse with developed body and a chainsaw, an statue of a monster without any definite form or age on one side with a smiling Catholic nun on the other, an demonic-looking maid holding what seems to be a vacuum made of bones, an woman with a mask that obscures her face and her left arm being a murder weapon attached to her, an young girl with a giant, strange umbrella with her, an giant police officer whose body is concealed by a cloak having a saxophone on his body, and finally a childish boy that looks almost like a girl with a hat and modified tuxedo/smoking as a tobacco cigarette on his mouth.

Hinata walked up to the statues and noticed a tablet in front of the monument. Kneeling down she began to read aloud, drawing the attention of her teammates.

_"Here rest the Skull-Squadron, saviors of our beloved Canopy Kingdom. They fulfilled their lives and saved us all from the SkullGirl, a monster that haunts humanity: the result of those with an impure soul attempting to use the SkullHeart, an artifact with the ability to grant wishes (albeit at a substantial cost) for evil purposes and who sought to destroy the world and summon The Corrupted Trinity back to our dimension and to control the Azure. We place them here on the Cathedral Hall in hopes that should the world ever be threaten with destruction again they would awaken to save us all..."_ She read.

"Hero's of an entire planet...woah...they must have been very powerful and skilled..." Neji mutters as everyone agreeds. Then Katsumi noticed more on the tablet but most of it had faded most likely due to being exposed by the elements. "There's more but I can't make it out, I think it's the names of them but the only one I can make out is "

"What is it?" Asks Sakura.

"Erm...it's...Peacock?...I think-" she whispered, but then something unexpected happened.

_**C-CR-CRACK!**_

Startled by the sound they jumped to attention. The crystal surrounding the strange sword held by the boy with hat was cracking apart, soon more cracks formed all over the statue. Light spilled out as the crystal figured shattered and a young boy, who was identical to the one from the statue, appeared. He floated in the air, completely naked which made the embarrassed girls had their eyes covered by Neji and Kakashi as the boy floated down. Light covered his naked form and soon normal, yet somewhat strange, clothing formed on her. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, it was a smoking/tuxedo judging by the design of the...suit.

They boy then collapsed on the ground, Hinata, Katsumi and Sakura rushing to his side. Bringing chakra to their hands they began to check him for injuries while Kakashi and Neji edged closer.

"He isn't injured but his...muscles haven't been used in a long time..." Sakura spoke. _(And I fell something...off and weird...about them, could they be artificial...?)_

"Should we take him back to Konoha?" Hinata asked, only for the Copy-Nin to quickly shut down that idea.

"No, he's a resident of this world and judging from the monument...he's very famous. Her disappearance could cause big trouble for us." Kakashi replied. "Neji, Katsumi and I will spread out and eliminate any hostels. Sakura and Hinata, you two continue to treat him." He ordered as they two walked off to attack the strange animals. Taking off her pack, Sakura removed the sleeping bag from it and placed it under the strange orange haired boy's head.

"He's so young, and around our age...I think..." Hinata spoke softly as she too pulled out her sleeping bag and used it to cover the hat wearing boy.

"Someone our age...even younger...yet so strong, he and his friends saved an entire kingdom, hell, even the planet itself..." Sakura whispered. They continued to discuss this boy's identity, and not noticing one of the orange boy's eyes cracking open and focusing on them.

_(...Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga...but It can't be!. The ritual should have made it impossible to follow me here from Konoha!...Curse you Kyubi and your crappy promises!. When I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, DATTEBAYO!.)_

**|Not Far Away|**

However, unknown to everyone on the Cathedral, to persons we're heading from 2 different roads toward there with a mission that is unknown...for now. So on the left, a man so big with an appearance that would make him pass as a devil, and on the right, a man wearing some clothes that would remind ya of a puppeteer or a opera singer because of the mask on his face.


	3. II: An All Out Battle: A-SG VS KS VS NN!

**Namikaze Anti-SkullGirl Nox Nyctores Peacock**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, BlazBlue & SkullGirls.

**Synopsis:** **_At The Age Of 11 Naruto Uzumaki Vanishes From Konoha. 3 Years Later A Portal Outside Of Konoha That Leads To An Old Cathedral Is Found. Is There A Connection?. SLIGHT AU, Gender-Bending & SOME Bashing. Bits Of Yuri._**

**Pairing(s):** Naruto/MALE Peacock X SMALL Harem: Bloody Marie, Umbrella, Squigly & PainWheel. Ragna X Harem: Noel, Nu & Tsubaki.

**TimeSet:** _Before Sasuke's Retrieval Mission, After SkullGirls & During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift EXTEND._

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. SkullGirls Is Of Konami. BlazBlue Is Of Ark System Works.**

Chapter 2/II: An All Out Battle: Anti-SkullGirl Vs Shinobi Vs Nox Nyctores!

**|Grand Cathedral|**

Night had fallen over the place, sending away the various seithr creatures/monsters that would normally hunt during the day. Neji, Kakashi, and Hinata were currently asleep after making sure the young warrior had been stabilized and there weren't any enemies nearby. Sakura and Katsumi were keeping watch. The young boy/weapon was still asleep but his condition had improved since this morning when he was freed from the statue-like state. Sakura and Katsumi were determined to keep watch but sadly for them, they were slowly falling asleep since they had been drained during the day from helping the boy heal his "muscles". (Althrough Sakura was having an strange feeling on his arms)

Sakura then leaned against the wall, nodding off to Katsumi as she decided to rest her eyes for a little while. But both of them never noticed that Peacock/Naruto was not asleep but merely binding his time and waiting for all of them to fall asleep to begin with his escaparade.

**|Naruto/Peacock's Mind-Scape|**

"*Censored* Sonnu'va*Censored* Mother*Censored*!" Roared a pissed of Peacock as he destroyed a mental wall while his "buddies" (Which consisted of Avery, George, Boxcar, Tim' & Lenny) watched with a sweatdrop and slight fear as their boss continued to trash the wall for a while before calming down, although he STILL was cursing from time to time...

"How can THEY be here?! Kurama TOLD me I'd be safe from THEM! This just doesn't make any sense AT ALL!" He yelled, punching the sewer like wall and makes small cracks appears once again. Peacock had spent hours in his mind-scape, going over what he remembered and any possible way shinobi from another world could have traveled to Canopy.

**"Umm, Peacock..."** Begun a nervous Avery bringing his attention, **"What about t-the portal in whic-ch yo-ou came h-here-e..."**

Peacock seemed to think about it for a few seconds before his eyes widened, and he cursed himself and Kurama for NOT closing the said portal after they went through it, or at least destroying the gate...DARN, he SHOULD have done that, and now it was biting him on his ass.

"Yeah, you're right," Said Peacock, "And the last thing I remember was that some old weirdo named Shuichiro sealed the gate that conneted this world with the Trinity, but if I'm here on the Cathedral...then where are Marie-Hime and the others?"

**"Well boss, judging by the fact that we're not back in Konoha they must had not recognize you or weren't smart enough to check your chakra signature"** Said Boxcar, making Peacock/Naruto smirk at the advantage they had.

"True, so now all I have to do is escape and make it back to Canopy Kingdom, find Marie and the others and everything will be fine." The anti-SkullGirl unit voiced as he exited his mind-scape.

**|Grand Cathedral|**

Peacock's eyes snapped open and glanced around. He noticed that his weapon/arms were still on his side, they hadn't taken it away; what a stupid mistake. An older Sakura was leaning against a wall that led to the elevator towards the exit alongside an unknown, yet somehow familiar red-headed girl who was looking to the night sky; an older Hinata was leaning against who she guessed was an older Neji Hyuga a few feet away from Sakura and the other girl. Kakashi-Teme was on the other side of the room, near the other elevator that lead back down into the tower of the cathedral. It was then he noticed the monument in the center of the room, quietly getting up he made his way to it.

_(Marie-Hime, Parasoul Nee-San, Umbrella-Chan, Carol, Nurse, Cerebella, Big Band Nii-San, Double, Squigly-Chan, Felia, Fortune-San, Dahlia Oba-San, everyone had been turned into statues...after we destroyed the SkullHeart and sealed the Trinity...but how? Unless...Shuichiro, YOU JIVE*Censored* MOTHERF*Censored*!")_

He thought as he looked out towards the crystal bridge that bound Canopy Kingdom and the Cathedral together. "It seems the Trinity are still sealed too...I need to get to my ol' good base and get re-equipped, I'll come back for them after that." He whispered. Turning around he took his options, both of the elevators were blocked and he really didn't want to interact with any of ninja. There was only two choices, either attempt the elevator and deal with the shinobi or

"Time to jump, suckers!"

_~American Dad SoundTrack: Cilantro~_ =E/O: Just Put This For The Laughs, XD!=

Preparing himself he broke into a run, the quick footsteps waking up Neji and Hinata who saw Peacock running towards the edge, and in a way that would make both Nero (Matrix) and Black Dynamite proud, he jumped trough the window.

"HEY!" Neji shouted, waking up Kakashi, Katsumi and Sakura who stared wide eyed as the kid ran towards the edge of the tower and jumped from the window.

"STOP!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after him, missing his arm as he leaped off the tower.

"Is he crazy? He just leap off a six story building!" Katsumi voiced as they watched the orange haired boy free fall.

"After him, the boy knows he'll be safe if he did it on purpose." Kakashi ordered, leaping down after Peacock, clinging to the wall with his chakra and began to sprint down. The others followed quickly, trying to catch up to the two.

"Damn it, they're following me..." Peacock thought as he snapped his fingers, next a blue and red classic-looking rocket formed around him, then controlling the flow of gravity of his body with some aerobatics, he landed safely on the rocket, which went to the ground as far away form the shinobi as possible. And after it broke down, he broke into a run, a little sluggish since he hadn't fully recovered yet.

_(The lv-3 is far too dangerous in my weakened condition. I'll head to Lab. Zero and use the trans-warper to get someplace safe after I grab a few things.)_ He thought as he followed the path made by the tracks that led away from the Cathedral.

**|With The Konoha Shinobies|**

Kakashi leap off the tower, scanning the ground to find the boy's tracks leading away towards a small mountain area. The others joined him, Hinata and Neji activating their Byakugan. "He's heading towards a small town a mile from here; maybe he is trying to find someone to help him." Hinata spoke.

"We have to catch him, he's the only one that's knows we're here, we can't allow other to know of our presence." Kakashi ordered. Pumping chakra into their legs they took off, following Peacock's tracks...

**|With Peacock/Naruto|**

Naruto/Peacock whimpered a little as he walked into the old base that once belonged to one of the world's most advanced and cruelish organizations as the seithr creatures there quickly retreated away from him. Even in his weakened state and alone, Peacock was more then powerful enough to destroy them in mere seconds, but that wasn't in his troughs right now.

He could sense their chakra; his former...annoyances were still following him and would be here shortly. Spotting the steps to his old room, the former shinobi-now-anti skullgirl weapon made a run for it, dragging himself up the stairs and into the small building. Closing the door and baring it shut he slumped onto one of the beds, nearly missing the mini Bo'ob, who yipped at his feet and handed him a cigarette.

"Good to see you too," He chuckled, petted the small bomb's "head". Looking around while smoking a bit, he spotted something that made him smile a bit, "They're still here!" He voiced excitedly as he watched LOTS of weapons that EVEN the Sector Seven high-ups would kill to have, which were were mecha gun, gun-blades, battle guantles, bow staffs, boomerangs bazookas, cannons, and various accessories he had used during his stay at Lab. Zero, between others.

Quickly taking ALL of them and putting them under his hat (which had under it an actual and VERY compressed "black hole" to take all what he needed during his missions) he then headed towards the exit of the base, then he activated the bombs and completely destroyed the base's remains since he knewed WHAT would happen IF someone like Konoha or Orochimaru gotten a hold on that kind of technology.

And just as he was about to get away, he had to avoid a claw that almost gotten hold of him, and so he watched who dared to attack him, and he couldn't help but be surprised:

In front of him was what Naruto/Peacock would consider the twisted, evil mirror image of the phantom of the opera, since he wears a golden opera mask and magenta clothes resembling a puppeteer and with him was a mechanical puppet shaped like a woman, and her hat, collar, and dress are a deep red color. Her eyes are blue in color and have irises, making them more human-like, also her hat has two big golden rings on each side, and for hands the puppet have sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips, she has two line crack on each eye too.

"Hmm, you had been quite the troublesome project to catch, hadn't you?" The masked man asked coldly enough to make even Peacock nervous, and the former ninja only felt this nervous when he meet with Kurama the first time.

"W-who ARE you?!" Asked the anti-skullgirl weapon as Avery inside his head tolded him to get the f*Censored* out of there.

"Who am I? *Chuckles* Well, Anti-SkullGirl Weapon: Peacock," Said person suddenly got more anxious, "you may call me Relius Clover, the Puppeteer and Colonel Engineer of NOL. As for what am I here, that's quite simple you see, I came for your body for examination." Finished the Colonel as if talking about the weather.

"HELL NO! THERE'S NOT F*Censored* WAY THAT I'LL BE A EXPERIMENT OF A CREEP LIKE YA, *Censored*! I DON'T care if you know about me, or for whom you work, or that you use that freaking doll, I'LL BEAT THE *Censored* OUT OF YA'!" Peacock yelled as he readied his Avery Arms for battle, but just then the Konoha shinobi entered the scene. _(C*Censored*! Just when I through this couldn't get MORE harder, I CAN handle those Konoha pussies, but the GODDAMNED puppeteer just freaks me out for some reason!)_

Kakashi and the others just watched as Peacock stood in front of a mysterious masked man and a human shaped puppet, which worried them since they through of the man as an ally for the boy, and that would make their objective more troublesome as Shikamaru would say, but then that wouldn't be possible judging from the boy's pose, which looked as if he was going to fight against the man, finally Katsumi steeped forward:

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to tell others about us being here, come quietly and we promise not to harm you." Katsumi said/demanded.

"You won't take me back. I won't let you Konoha scum!" Peacock shouts as he walked forward.

"Take you back?" Sakura voiced.

"That's right, oh 'mighty Sakura-CHAN', the number 1 slut of the Uchi-Teme!" Roared Peacock as the others stood there in shock at the insult, but also at the familiar way he said that. Kakashi and Neji quickly deduced WHO could be Peacock...but that would be impossible, right?!

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Muttered Hinata barely believing what she was watching.

"...He he he he...HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Naruto hollowed in laughter at their foolish reactions, savoring EVERY moment of their shock, "YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! SO YOU FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!"

Needless to say, the Konoha shinobies were at a loss of words, specially Katsumi, who was watching her brother in shock of whom he had become, but then...

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Rawled Sakura in such way that everyone, yes even Relius and Ignis, had to cover their ears as the pink haired howler went towards Peacock with a fist raised. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A-! KYAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luckily the Haruno was interruped and nearly stabbed by a VERY pissed-off Avery, **"SHUT THE F*Censored* UP, YOU *Censored*! AND DON'T GET NEAR PEACOCK AGAIN UNLESS YA' WANT A *Censored* STUCK IN YAR' *Censored*! DO YA' UNDERSTAND!?"** And after that, Peacock laughted as Sakura backed in fear, the Konoha shinobies stared, and Relius mentally thanked the Avery Unit and made a mental note of removing painfully AND slowly the girl's vocal system.

"As tempting as it sounds to see if the Anti-SkullGirl unit will remove that annoyance's vocal chords, I have a VERY busy schedule, so I'll just take the boy and then be on my way to the Imperator,"

"Wait a sec," Exijed Neji seriously with his Byakugan activated "What do you mean by Anti-SkullGirl Weapon?!"

"Hmm, nothing of your incumbence 'BOY'." Muttered Relius in a harsh tone that made them all nervous, "But then again, you and that girl have those interesting eyes, perhaps I should capture you too for future experiments."

Neji and Hinata quickly shivered in fear alongside the other shinobies, since the masked man had an aura like Orochimaru, but FAR more controlled AND more dangerous, and it DIDN'T helped the fact that he reminded some of them of Aka-Suna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands).

"Well then, so it's all vs all, huh?" Peacock voiced out loud with a smirk on his face.

_~NemesisTheory: Rose At Twilight~_

And so, Peacock/Naruto immediately got out 2 guns on his arms, and shooted at both sides forcing the Shinobies to avoid the fire and Relius to simply swap his fingers as Ignis protected him from the bullets. But the boy didn't ended there as he showed his Avery Arms (which horrorified Sakura and the Konoha nins but also fascinated Relius) and pointed them towards the puppeteer and shooted beams from the Avery Eyes with a shout of "Shoot Away!" but the puppeteer managed to block them by using his "puppet" as a metallic shield, but he almost got burned by a "Katon: Fireball Jutsu" from Katsumi.

And said prodigy went with Kakashi (who had unblocked his Sharingan) for a duo combo against her brother, but Peacock wouldn't allow it as he took a bat/hammer weapon and tried to smash it into them, luckily the shinobies evaded the attack, but the same couldn't be said for the poor tree behind them, which was crushed at once. Then Sakura tried to use her super/herculean strength to punch her former teammate (and to make him pay for the earlier commentary, not that he would XD!) but a toy plane exploded on her face quickly sending her back in pain just as she was grabbed by the Clover Patriarch who (still pissed at her scream of banshee) punched her throat a few times before smashing her in the ground with a green and yellow mechanic arm hidden on his cape which then proceeded to take her by the hair and launch her towards a wall with the strength required to knock her out.

Then Neji and Hinata went for Relius, but couldn't get to him since Ignis was managing to take their attacks AND STILL hitting them with her claws and the occasional scythe swipe, which was even more dangerous. After a while they 2 Hyugas observed how Naruto/Peacock used a machine gun AND A BAZOOKA!? And next he shooted them both at Kakashi and Katsumi, luckily Kakashi evaded the attack with Doton: Mole Decapitating Jutsu, but unfortunately Katsumi wasn't so lucky since she was in the middle of the point blank of the explosion, which knocked her out with 2nd to 3rd degree burns on some parts of her body, but before they were able to do something Relius shouted "Dou Bois!" and Ignis proceed to attack with a combo the closest Hyuga, which happened to be Neji, and crushed some of the prodigy's bones till he ended unconscious.

"Neji Nii-San!" Screamed the main branch Hyuga rushing to aid her cousin, but Relius wouldn't allow it, and so Hinata was damaged out when Ignis used a black ball with golden gears in a way similar to the Rasengan on her, making the poor girl unable to move from the pain.

Kakashi watching this quickly got furious and attacked with Raiton chakra enhanced attacks which Peacock barely avoided, but some of them hitted him, making the Anti-SkullGirl Weapon a bit paralyzed, but fortunately for him Mini-Bomb'O "sacrificed" itself and blowed up on Hatake's face, making the Sharingan wielder scream in agony, and Naruto/Peacock quickly stomp on his foot with enough force to break it, and proceeded next to cover the Hatake in a bag as he and his "companions" attacked him on all directions, then a "revived" M. Bomb'O proceed to smash Kakashi's beaten up body with the bat/hammer, yet Peacock throwed the cigarette he used on the bomb's direction while walking away, which ended in another explosion with a dazed and weakened Kakashi.

"H-how..?*Ugh*" Coughed Kakashi, not expecting the boy who was branded as the dead-last to became strong enough to defeat someone of his caliber.

To that Peacock only chuckled; "Well, let's just say I faced worse threats than YOU!"

"Fair enough," And before Naruto/Peacock could react, he was heavily injured by an strike from the back by Ignis, who shook away the boy's body from her claws which were stained by blood and oil. "But you forgot to not let your guard down, which proved to be quite a fatal mistake. But don't need to worry, I'll make sure you don't live enough to curse it."

But before Relius could get a hold of him, a shout of "SPARK BOLT!" forced him to get out of the way as a gigantic body hitted the ground and railed up a lot of smoke, and when it dissipated a figure showed up, surprising both Peacock and Kakashi just as annoying Relius:

The figure has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored militar/scientific uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery.

_(W-whoa...! This guy would give Vice-Versa, Big Band and Tsunade a run for their money!)_

_(And I through this couldn't get more weirder...)_

_(Hmph...this is getting troublesome..)_

"So, Sector Seven's Aka Oni (Red Devil), TR-0009 Iron Tager, huh? What you're doing here?"

"Relius Clover, The Mad Puppeteer Began Tager seriously, "I was assigned by Kokonoe herself to see about the SkullHeart myths, which said to have an equal power similar to the Azure Grimoire, or BlazBlue, but I never expected yourself to come over here, nor the fact that the psuedro-legendary Anti-SkullGirl Unit: Peacock was alive as well. But I'll better ask you to leave, OR ELSE!"

"Hmph," Relius chuckled "Normally I wouldn't even be here by based lowly rumors, but the Imperator herself was interested and so she sended me to see if I could find something useful. and after today's events, I guess it was found." Then Ignis began to shake, surprising the Clover Patriarch for few seconds before getting serious again, "... although Ignis got surprisingly damaged by those white-eyed fighters, they might also make thing interesting, so I'll leave for now, Adieu." And with a mock-bow, Relius took a weakened Neji and teleported himself with Ignis.

_(Darn, we lost Neji to this Clover guy! Hokage-Sama will kill me!)_ Through Kakashi in panic, then he noticed that the others were waking up, and Tager took on to Naruto/Peacock and began to get towards them while taking a cellphone and calling a number.

"Hmm, hey Kokonoe," Tager said as a voice began to shout him for a few seconds before he talked again, "Sorry for bothering you, but could you please teleport these guys towards Litchi's clinic, I got the Peacock Unit and I'm going towards the base." After a tense silence, a female voice said a rough _+FINE!+_ and the remaining Konoha shinobies were transported towards Clinic Town as he began to walk with Peacock, but stopped to look at the Cathedral for a few more secs before resuming his course, making a mental note to tell Kokonoe all that he founded out tonight.

**|Grand Cathedral|**

On the cathedral, several statues began to glow before...

***CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK-K!* *****CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK-K!* *****CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK-K!***

They breaked showing a giant police/machine with a saxoffon and a woman with a...parasite on her head and lastly a woman wearing a circus outfit with a weird hat that had muscles, and they groaned before looking at each other in shock and lastly they felt a familiar presence getting away, so the giant and the circus girl went after it while the one with the parasite stayed behind in case the others "woke up".


End file.
